Missed Chance
by emuroo
Summary: When a game of Zap gets out of hand, thirteen year old Lily Evans starts to wonder about James Potter. An explanation of why Lily hated James so much. Please read and review. Complete. Seventh year sequel now up: Second Chances.
1. The Question

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the characters you don't recognize from the books and the plot.

IMPORTANT! If you don't know the game Zap, then read this first, otherwise, you may proceed to the story. In Zap someone writes a name on your palm, and then zap and a time (traditionally one hour, although sometimes people make it longer) on the back. If you look at the name before that time, then you have to ask out the person on your hand. If you don't look then nothing happens. Now, on to the story.

The Question

Lily Evans and her friends were thirteen year-old girls, and, like many thirteen year-olds, they often played strange games that only teenagers know. One of their favorites was Zap. They could never explain why they liked it; after all, it wasn't like they ever did much with it. On the rare occasions when someone looked at the name on his or her palm no one ever said yes.

It was on a Tuesday in early December when they started a game that would change Lily Evans' life. This is how her hatred of James Potter started, and that changed her life, and the wizarding world. After all, if they hadn't started out hating each other, maybe James and Lily would never have gotten married, and Harry Potter would never have been born. However, that is another story. It deals with futures and the present, while this story deals with the past. This is the story of how one of the greatest rivalries, and one of the greatest loves that Hogwarts has seen, or will ever see began.

Lily, Henrietta (called Henri by all her friends), Laura, Sarah, and Ruth were all sitting around one of the many tables in the Gryffindor common room when Laura exclaimed, "I think that we should play zap."

This may have seemed like a random idea to an outsider, but it was normal for the five girls. Each member had their own role in the little group. Lily was the popular, smart person. Henri was the practical bookworm. Laura was the makeup-obsessed gossip. Sarah was the gorgeous, popular, nice person and Ruth was her follower. Seriously, it was as though that was her purpose in life: to follow Sarah around.

The girls looked up at Laura from their various activities, Lily and Henri from their books, Sarah from her magazine, and Ruth from her homework. Lily and Sarah quickly agreed, although Ruth said that she had work to do. Henri refused on the grounds that it as a stupid game and bound to cause trouble. She was very sensible, and seemed to be the opposite of a teenage girl; she had no crushes, loved books, did all her work, and didn't care about her appearance. As such, no one had really thought that she would want to play Zap. Instead she turned to Ruth, and started helping her through a difficult problem.

"Fine, be that way," replied Sarah, grinning. All the girls knew that she was joking around, her face saying what her voice didn't.

After Sarah and Laura had had their hands written on they turned to Lily. She announced, "Just do one quick, I'm going to look at it. I want to just randomly ask someone out." This might seem foolhardy, but she was sure that whoever it was would refuse.

The other girls looked at each other, not sure what to write, then it was as if a light bulb appeared over Laura's head, and she bent over Lily's hand, writing something.

Lily sat there patiently, but wondered what name she was getting. She half hoped it would be the name of her crush, James Potter, but at the same time thought it would be awful to have to ask him out.

Laura finished writing and sat up, saying, "Okay, there you go."

Lily slowly turned over her hand to look at her palm. She read the name, nodded calmly, and stood up.

Lily walked over to where Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were sitting together. She turned to grin at her friends, then turned back to face the boy she was about to ask out. She tapped him politely on the shoulder, and then said, "Hey, James, my friends and I were playing Zap, and I got you. So, the exciting question: will you go out with me?"

James looked at her for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face, then he suddenly seemed to make up his mind. Grinning at her, he said, "You know what? Just to put you on the spot, I'm going to say _yes_."

Lily stared at him in shock; she had assumed that he would say no. Suddenly her head was full of questions. Did he mean it? Why had he said yes? Was she happy that he had? She slowly turned away, and dazedly walked over to her friends. She sat down, thoughts still running through her mind. Her friends were all looking at her in surprise; none of them had expected a positive response either. Finally Henri said, practically, "Lets go up to the dorm and talk."

Author's note: There it is. I hope you liked it. This story should be four chapters long, I have it all planned out. I will probably be posting one or two chapters a week, although I might not be able to do any the week after next. Please give reviews: I will be delighted no matter what it is, one word, a really long one, or, best of all, constructive criticism. Also, I respond to all reviews.


	2. Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places, or events that you recognize.

Talk

After trooping upstairs Lily, Henri, Laura, Sarah, and Ruth decided to get ready for bed before talking. When all five girls were finally seated on their beds (Laura being the last one to get there, haven taken the longest in the bathrooms) they looked around at each other.

Finally, after several moments of silence, Sarah tentatively asked, "Lily, how do you feel?"

Lily still seemed almost as if she were in shock from James' reply. After thinking for a few seconds she said, "honestly I feel really confused. I never thought that he would say yes. I still don't quite believe it." She smiled slightly as she finished, looked around at her friends.

"Well," announced Laura brightly, " I think it's great! One of the hottest guys in our year just agreed to date Lily." Lily listened to the other girl, her face becoming more hopeful as Laura continued, saying, "and Lily, weren't you telling us just last week that you liked him? What could be more perfect?" She then smiled widely at all of them, as if waiting for their agreement.

She got nods form Sarah and Ruth, but Henri and Lily frowned.

Lily looked at her friends, and said nervously "Yeah, I do like him, but I'm really not sure about this."

Ruth looked at her in surprise and exclaimed, "Why on earth aren't you sure? He likes you, you like him, exactly what is the issue?"

"That's the thing," replied Lily slowly, "I'm not sure that he likes me. The way he smiled at me after he said it was amazing, it was almost shy and secretive, which makes me think he does like me, but I'm just not sure. He said he was saying it to 'put me on the spot', that makes it seem like he was just toying with me." She sighed in confusion.

"There's an easy solution to that problem!" laughed Laura "Just ask him!"

" I don't want to push him, or seem rude. I really don't feel like that would be appropriate," responded Lily slowly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the dormitory door.

"Maybe it's James, come to take Lily off on a moonlit walk!" cried Sarah excitedly.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Henri scathingly, "boys can't get up our staircase. It says so in Hogwarts: A History."

Rolling her eyes at their antics, Lily called out "yes" in response to the knock.

The door slowly opened, and a fourth year girl walked in. 'Hi, I just heard that one of you asked out James Potter" announced the fourth year. "Is it true? They said that you didn't really like him, and only did it because of a game."

Lily swallowed hard, and spoke, "I was the one who asked him out. I really do like him, but I asked him because we were playing Zap." She gestured to herself and her friends as she said this, and then continued with "I don't really know if it's for real or not yet." As she talked, she had walked over to the tall fourth year, so that she was now facing her.

The fourth year looked at her with interest, and asked, "Are you going to keep going out with him? Do you think that you are going to kiss? How long have you liked him?"

Lily looked at her for a moment, then blinked. She began to answer, saying, "Well, I mean, I don't re-"

At this point Henri cut her off. She had come to stand near Lily, and looked almost like she was trying to protect her. She looked at the fourth year angrily and said "Look, I feel really bad for you, for not having a life," the taller girl looked at her in surprise, and was about to open her mouth to protest when Henri continued, saying, "however, I don't really see how that gives you the right to try to steal Lily's! We have classes tomorrow, and want to get some sleep, so you can leave now. Goodbye." She then smiled sweetly, turned, and taking Lily's hand walked back over to her bed, letting Lily continue on to her own.

When she had gotten situated she turned around, and was unhappy to see the girl still standing there. "I said goodbye," she stated pointedly. At this the fourth year turned and left hurriedly.

After the door had closed the other girls looked at Henri. They were all shocked that she had just yelled at an older student. It wasn't just that the girl had been a good six inches taller than Henri, or that she was older. The shocking part was that it was Henri who had done it. They expected some of the others to lose their temper, but Henri was quiet and well behaved. They would never have imagined her getting angry at a first year, let alone someone in fourth.

Henri, however wasn't thinking about that. She was looking at Lily worriedly. She asked quietly, as though she had not been yelling just a few moments ago, "Lily, are you all right?"

Lily nodded, then looked up. "I guess that she just sort of got me to realize something that I already partly knew. Other people are going to be asking me loads of questions, after all, half the girls in the school like him. And I'm also just so unsure, and she was throwing a million questions at me at once. I don't know what to think about this whole thing.'

Henri looked thoughtful, then said, "I don't know what to think either, but I'm fairly sure that no matter how long we spend speculating tonight, we aren't going to read James' mind, so we should all try to get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be an interesting day."

The girls all lay down and went to sleep, each excited, worried, or both at what the next day would bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henri was not incorrect in her prediction that the next day (a Wednesday) would be interesting.

Lily continued to wonder whether James actually liked her. He hadn't acted any different, apart from shooting smiles at her during classes. Lily continued to speculate on what this could mean. On the one hand James kept looking at her, but on the other he hadn't done anything like kiss her, or ask her to Hogsmeade.

All throughout the day other people kept coming up to Lily and her friends and asking about Lily's relationship with James.

Henri told a lot of them that she was sorry about their lack of lives, but they couldn't have Lily's, because it was _Lily's_ life not theirs.

By the end of the day fewer people were coming up to the girls, having either already tried, or else having been told about how the quiet bookworm was yelling at everyone.

Laura, Sarah, and Ruth tried to convince Lily to talk to James, but she refused repeatedly.

By the end of the day no one had any more idea of whether or not James liked Lily than they had had in the beginning.

Author's Note: So, there's the second chapter. I hope that you liked it. Please, please, please review, I promise to respond to all signed reviews. I want to improve my writing, and the reviews help me to do that. If I don't get at least one review for this chapter, I won't post the next one.


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer: These characters and places don't belong to me unless you don't recognize them.

Discoveries

Two more days passed with no more information on what James actually thought.

By Friday afternoon Lily's friends were worried about her. She hadn't been paying attention in classes, eating normally, or sleeping well. It was about five o'clock when they decided that it was time to talk to her.

Henri, Laura, Sarah, and Ruth cornered Lily in the dorm, and told her that they were all going on a walk outside, so that they could have a discussion. When Lily tried to protest she was met with determined faces and statements like, "I'm sure that your charms essay will wait. You are going to come with us" and "Lily, you can't keep avoiding us. We're your friends, and we worry about you. Even when you wish we wouldn't"

Finally, after getting sick of Lily's stalling Sarah grabbed her friend's hand. She told her, "Okay, we are going out the doors in the front hall and taking a walk. We are going to do this right now. We are not doing it later. We are not waiting for you to do made-up homework assignments. We are not going to the library to study. We are not going to leave you alone to worry yourself to death. You are coming with us right NOW," she almost shouted the last word.

Everyone looked at her, slightly surprised at the forcefulness of her words, and then they followed her outside, Lily going somewhat reluctantly. When they got outside they walked with no real idea of where they were going; they were outside to talk, and it didn't really matter where they were.

For a few moments nobody said anything, then Laura asked tentatively "Lily, what's wrong. It seems like you are really worried about something. Are you okay?"

A pensive look on her face Lily answered slowly, "I'm not really sure what's wrong exactly. I just keep wondering about James. I still have no idea whether or not he likes me, and I'm just so confused. I want him to like me, but this confusion is worse than him not liking me. I just don't know what to do."

"You have to ask him Lily. You aren't going to find and answer until you do," said Sarah.

"I know that I might not find out without asking him, but I really don't want to confront him about it. For one thing how would I go about it? I can't just go up to him and say 'hey, James, do want to kiss me or not? I'd really like to know.' That would be just a little awkward." Lily's voice was hopeless, it seemed as though she had simply resolved herself to never figuring out the answer.

Henri rolled her eyes at Lily's words, then told the other girl, "Lily, you have to stop tearing yourself up like this. If you really want to know, then ask him. No, not the way you outlined a few seconds ago," she said as Lily started to open he mouth, "you might want to say something more like this- 'James, you know how I asked you out because of that Zap game? And how you said yes? Well, I really need to know if you meant it, because I'm very confused.' That's all that you have to say. We'll help you get him alone."

Lily still looked unsure, and she voiced her thoughts, "I don't want to seem rude. Won't he think I'm being really nosy?"

"It's not being nosy if you're asking about something that affects you directly. I'm pretty sure that this falls under that category," responded Henri dryly.

Lily thought about it for a moment, then took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it. Where is he right now?"

Laura was the first to respond, saying, "He's over there, under the tree with his friends. Why don't we go talk to them?"

The girls agreed that this was as good a time to talk to James as any, and they walked over to where he, Sirius, Remus, and peter stood, wrapped in many cloaks to ward off the cold (the girls had a slightly smaller number of wrappings, having a small fire with them).

They walked shoulder-to-shoulder, with Lily in the middle, presenting a rather imposing picture. When they reached their destination Laura said "Hi, Sirius, James, Peter Remus," nodding to each of them in turn, she then continued, "Could James and Lily talk alone for a bit? The rest of you could come with us. We were going to walk around the lake." She grinned expectantly at the boys, who quickly agreed. James gestured Lily to come with him, and when Lily showed signs of wanting to run Sarah and Henri (who were on either side of Lily) pushed her forward. Then the others left, to take their walk.

Laura started chatting cheerfully with the boys about Quidditch, and Ruth soon joined in, telling them all how this was the year for the Chudley Cannons.

Henri and Sarah looked over at the tree where Lily and James stood nervously, unsure as to what was happening.

When they were halfway done with their circuit of the lake the girls who were watching Lily and James saw Lily walk off, leaving James alone. Henri bit her lip and looked at Sarah, neither girl sure what had happened. They walked a little bit away from the group, and Henri asked, "did it look to you like Lily was really mad? I hope he didn't do anything bad to her." Sarah looked back at her with a worried face and replied, "To me at least she looked ready to spit nails." The two girls looked at each other, then broke into a run. They weren't sure what James had done, but they were fairly certain that it wasn't anything good.

As they ran they called to Ruth and Laura to follow them.

When they reached Lily Sarah asked breathlessly, "What did he say?"

Lily looked up at the other girls, and answered, "He sort of skirted the issue at first, as though he was sort of embarrassed. Then he answered my question. It was a joke." She looked calm, but her friends knew that she was far more angry and upset than she was letting on. Then Lily added, "He never liked me, he just decided that it was funny to let me think he did. I hate him."

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter, only one more to go. What will happen now? Will Lily stay mad? Will James regret his decision? What will Lily do to James? To find out, you have to REVIEW!


	4. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: The characters, places, and events you recognize do not belong to me.

Lessons

"I still can't believe he did that!" cried Laura for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

It was later Friday night, and the girls had gone up to their rooms early so that they could talk. Lily had taken the information that James had been lying far better than some of her friends, although it was hard to tell if that was only because she was still in shock.

"Laura, we all know that you were surprised," said Henri in exasperation. So seemed to be not so shocked as some of the others, but very, very angry. She had said to her friends, "no one, no one has the right to mess with my friend's emotions like that. If I have the ability to make him sorry for this, then I will make him wish he had never met Lily, let alone done this to her." The way she said it made it clear that she meant business.

Sarah and Ruth had so far been fairly quiet.

This was how they were when Lily suddenly said, "So, how are we going to get revenge? I think that we need to make him understand that what he did was wrong. It isn't about me liking him or not, it is about him not even telling me whether he did or not."

"Well, I think that we need to have at least some sort of emotional aspect, because he needs to understand that what he did was wrong. There are some things that you just _don't _do! This was one of them. I am so mad at him," Henri's voice was shaking with barely suppressed rage as she spoke, it seemed that she was the angriest, with the possible exception of Lily about what had happened.

"We could talk to the person he likes, and have the same thing happen to him!" cried Ruth, clearly very proud of her idea.

"That is so perfect! Does anyone know who he likes?" Laura agreed latching on to the idea immediately.

"That is an excellent idea," agreed Henri. Ruth glowed. Then Henri continued, saying, "we'll use it as soon as he gets hormones and starts liking someone."

"Oh, yeah," said Ruth, her face falling.

"It was still a good idea," added Sarah, kindly.

"We can all tell him how much we hate him! That'll make him feel bad!" exclaimed Laura after some thought.

This time it was Lily who answered, saying, "yeah, because he really cares about what we think. Not."

"What if we start with other kinds of revenge? We can keep trying to come up with something emotional, but we aren't making any real headway with this topic right now," suggested Sarah.

All the girls nodded, then paused, thinking. "We could do charms and stuff to annoy him," suggested Sarah tentatively. "I know that it isn't the best idea, but if we don't come up with anything else, then…"

Henri looked at her in delight. She exclaimed, "That's perfect! Don't belittle your ideas, Sarah. If we all work together we can make it so that he can't take a step with out something going wrong."

Everyone seemed fairly excited about this, and the group split up, each to do whatever they wished.

At breakfast the next day, Henri split off from the other girls as planned (after all James needed to know why this was happening). She walked over to where Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting eating their breakfasts. She had been chosen to talk to them because they didn't really know her. She grinned at them, although there was something slightly off about her smile. Then she said "Hi. I'm Henrietta. I'm in a lot of your classes, so you probably sort of know who I am. My friends call me Henri. You don't. I just thought that I should explain something to the idiot known as James." She looked directly at the boy in front of her with messy black hair, and then continued. "I want to make something clear to you. You will not have a good day today. It won't be an accident. This will continue for quite some time. By the time the week ends you will be sorry that you ever toyed with Lily Evans."

"Why?" cried James in confusion.

"You remember her asking you out after a Zap game and you saying yes, but not whether or not you meant it?"

James looked at her in surprise, and replied, saying, "What? Oh, that. That wasn't anything serious! Just a little fun."

Henri looked at James incredulously. "Just a little fun? Potter, there are some things that you just don't do. That was one of them. You will regret the day that you met Lily. Come to think of it, you will regret meeting me. Our revenge starts NOW!" And with that she picked up a glass of pumpkin juice, and dumped it on his head.

Throughout the day many little mishaps happened to James. It was never anything serious, just little things. By the end of the day James was on his third pair of robes and had been late several classes due to his bag splitting, tripping frequently, and falling into the lake. It was a miserable-looking James who tramped upstairs at the end of the day. And that was just what the girls had hoped for.

Now the five friends were sitting a corner of Gryffindor common room. They were eagerly discussing the day's events, very pleased with the success of their mission.

"We did it!" exclaimed Laura.

There were other excited exclamations such as "did you see me trip him?" "How about my levitation charm in potions? I still can't believe that I wasn't caught!" "He is definitely regretting that he ever messed with Lily!"

Then Lily said, "Henri, how come you are so quiet? You probably did more than any of us."

"I don't know. You were great too guys. I was just so mad. I thought that he was one of the only decent guys in our year, and then he went and did this. I mean I guess that Remus is decent, sometimes. Though he usually goes along with the rest of his stupid little group. I just wish that there was such a thing as a smart, nice, _decent_ boy." Henri was clearly angry with James, maybe beyond a healthy point. At the same time her friends knew that she was sensible, and would calm down eventually.

Several weeks later James was still having problems doing the simplest tasks, although it had let up a little. This would continue for months, partly due to an incident that he caused after a while of enduring the girls revenge.

It was about a month after the Zap incident when James approached Lily at breakfast. She looked at him, surprised, and a little unhappy that he was coming to annoy her. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "Hi. Lily, do you want to come to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" He grinned at her, as though sure that she would say yes.

"Potter, how stupid do you think I am? I might have let you trick me once, but I'm not doing it again. I know that you don't really like me," responded Lily angrily. Then she stood turned to her friends and said, "I'm done eating. I think that I'll visit the library before classes start. Do you want to join me?" The others nodded, stood, and the whole group started walking out of the hall.

Then they heard footsteps behind them. James had run up to them, and grabbed lily's shoulder. " I really do like you! I'm not lying. You have to believe me."

"Potter, get your hand off of me," Lily's voice was suddenly cold as ice. James snatched his hand back and stared at her stupidly as she continued, "I don't believe that you aren't lying, but even if I did, you already missed your chance. You had me. Now it's too late. I hope that you've learned something. _I've _learned not to trust you." Then Lily turned and left the great hall, her friends following behind her.

Author's note: Wow, I'm really glad that I finished it! This is the first chapter story that I've completed. Please, if you've been reading my story, but not reviewing, now is your last chance to do so. Just write a sentence telling me what you thought of my story. It would make my day, and I promise to reply to you.


	5. Author's noteInterlude to Sequel

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, WHICH IS TO SAY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE OF GREAT IMPORT

(also including a small bit of story in order to placate the wrath of anyone against Author's notes being whole chapters, something which actually annoys me a fair bit, so…)

There is now a sequel to this story up, called 'Second Chances". It is set in Lily and James' seventh year, and details the evolution of their relationship. I meant to put this up as soon as I started the sequel. I'm sure that you can see how well that worked. At least I'm only on chapter five. Sorry. For anyone who's wondering, I have a basic plan for Second chances, and it definitely won't be abandoned! Thanks for reading!

Oh, and I do realize that I'm not supposed to do author's notes like this, but I wasn't sure how else to tell people. As compensation I'll tell you a little bit about what happened in between the two stories.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Hers. You know who I mean!

Fourth year, at the train station on September first

James Potter stood on the train platform looking for something. Finally he took off away from the tree other boys standing next to him. He had seen a flash of red hair.

"EVANS! LILY EVANS! Over here!"

He reached the young lady whose name he had been shouting and paused, slightly out of breath.

She spoke, her voice filled with venom, "Potter. Why are you here?"

"To see your lovely face, m'dear. And of course to get on the train to school. Hogwarts, you know."

"Oh dear. I was _so _wishing that you'd been declared too stupid to attend. Then again, I can always hope that your head is so big that it won't fit on the train." With that Lily turned and walked away.

"WAIT, EVANS," cried James, running to catch up to the girl, "I have just one question."

As he paused for breath Lily too the opportunity to ask, "I don't' suppose that I can hope that it will be 'will you hit me?'"

"Well, not quite, but it starts the same way. Will you go out with me?"

The resulting slap was heard by people on the opposite end of the platform.

Fifth year, soon after the events in the chapter Snape's Worst Memory in OOTP

James and Remus stood outside the door to the astronomy tower. They could hear sobs, and knew that they belonged to a red-headed girl. James looked nervously at Remus and said, "Can we go over the plan one more time?"

"No, it's now or never. You know what you have to do. Now go do it!"

James gave his friend a look of pure terror, then smoothed his features, and walked through the door to speak to Lily Evans.

She looked up when she heard him, her face instantly becoming a mask of dislike. "You. Are you here to gloat? Laugh about how great you are? Go away. Even Laura listens better than you."

James swallowed hard. Then said hurriedly, seeing Lily reach for her wand, but wanting to avoid hexes if at all possible, "No! I wanted to say, sorry. I didn't mean for you and Sniv- Snape, to stop being friends because of it. I didn't think that that would happen." He looked rather apologetic.

Lily didn't care. "Yes, I know. Thinking ahead, planning, that's never really been your strong suit, has it? You just act, playing with peoples' emotions, not giving a care about the consequences."

James looked at her in horror, this wasn't the way it was supposed to work! He was supposed to deliver his apology, she would see what a great guy he really was, and then they'd spend half the night snogging. "That's not what I meant! I was trying to say that it wasn't planned. That I didn't mean to hurt him. Or you. Never you. Snape wasn't supposed to be permanently injured or anything," he was reciting phrases spoon fed to him by Remus, "He was just supposed to…" here James lost the thread of what he was saying. Still he tried again. "He wasn't supposed to get hurt badly, and, you know, he didn't. Even if he is the world's biggest git and he is cruel, and mean and awful- well he wasn't supposed to get hurt. And neither were you. Ever."

"No. Of course not. After all the great James Potter would never stoop that low! Oh no. He'll play with your life, try to destroy it for his own ends, but never, ever hurt anyone. Is that right, Potter?" The last word was spat with such loathing that Remus, who was still watching from the door was shocked that James had not caught it.

But he hadn't. "That's right" agreed James. Finally she understood. His tone one of relief he added, "I'm so glad that you understand. I'm sure that everything will work out fine!"

"Oh yes. Fine. My first wizarding friend isn't one anymore, because I got angry, and it's all your fault. Just like half the problems in my life. James Potter, you don't mean that everything will be alright. You mean that you think that you'll be able to get me to go out with you now. You think that just because I-I-I" she stumbled, unable to say the word for a moment, then, "You think that just because I h-hate him" tears were rolling down her cheeks, "I'll fall in love with you. Well, what I said two years ago still stands. You missed your chance. You are a rude, self-centered, big headed, cruel _idiot_ and I absolutely despise you. Every bone in my body wishes you would just disappear."

And with that she ran out the door, startling Remus, who only just jumped aside in time to avoid being bulldozed.

Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed these, and that you like Second Chances if you choose to read it.


End file.
